cien veses
by tere-chan
Summary: es un songfic de los pensamientos de naruto cuando sasuke traiciono a konoha, lean y dejen review¡¡¡ porfavor. NO es yaoi


un song fic¡ la canción es "cien veces" de avalanch jejjejejejeje esta canción esta dada y pintada para naruto¡ tienen q leer esta letra¡ jejejje eso si, esto NO, no no no es yaoi¡  
es un naruto´s pov¡ 

disclaimer: naruto no es mio T.T ni ahoora ni nunca¡

**Cuando nesesito aliento,  
puedo ver tu fria cara,  
donde sopla el viento vas,  
no te importa lo q siento**

siempre q nesesito fuerzas, q nesesito apoyo, te veo, pq te admiro, pq eres fuerte, eres un amigo de verdad, no tienes q finjir, a pesar de tu dolor, pero por eso mismo, vas a donde te ofrecen más poder, para matarlo, para matar a Itachi, no sabes a caso q me duele q mi mejor amigo se vaya si nada más? q me diga q yo, para ti, soy tu mejor amigo, y luego, como si ubieses dicho la mejor razón, la más obia, dises q por eso deves matarme, me duele lo q haces, ven conmigo a konoha ven a casa, amigo, ven

**he de admitir q me engañaste,  
he de admitir q lo lamento,  
yo continuo adelande,  
a pesar, de lo duro q se hace luchar cien veces, cien veces, cien veces, cien veces**

ahora me doy cuenta, de q tu siempre tubiste en mente el irte de konoha, de dejarnos a nuestra suerte, me duele no aberme dado cuenta antes, no aberte parado antes, aberte hecho ver q aquí puedes ser feliz, olvidar aquel estupido odio q te separar de sakura-chan y de mi, me duele saber q estas con un estupido demonio q quiere tu cuerpo para vivir, q quiere tu sharingan, pero a pesar de todo el dolor q siento yo sigo hasia adelante, pq sé q en el futuro nos enfrentaremos,  
lucharemos, y no me venceras, amigo,pq yo me entrenare, sere fuerte, para salvarte, aunq tenga q morir para salvarte, luchare aunq todo vaya en contra mio, siempre a sido asi, no lo dejara de ser ahora, eso lo sé, te seguire, are todo lo q este a mi alcanse para q vuelvas, si es nesesario lo are cien, mil,un millon de veces, pero prometo q volveras

**cien veces caido,  
cien veces me levante,  
no dudo en continuar sin mirar a tras**

**cien veces maldito **

**cien veces por caminar siguiendo mi camino, y el de nadie más**

cien veces me cai, por distintas cosas, algunas no eran más q tonterias, otras no tanto, eran más complejas, no las entendia, puedes tu entender pq todos te odian? puedes tu saber lo q es ser rechasado por todos? aun no sabiendo las respuestas a interminables preguntas cm, pq no tengo familia? pq todos me odian? pq nadie me dice qns fueron mis parientes? estan muertos o me abandonaron cm todos hacen?pq estoy solo? hize algo malo? fue malo q naciera, yo continue caminando y levantandome, no mirar a tras, esa es mi forma de vida, el pasado con el pasado, el presente cn el presente, solo hací vivo, solo hací continuo, estoy maldito, ahora lo sé,y por eso tengo rabia y dolor, más dolor q rabia, sé q tendre q luchar más q los demas por alcanzar algo q quiero, pq casi todos me odian, pero si me esfuerzo lograre lo q quiero, incluso q vuelvas sasuke incluso eso, sigo mi camino, pq es mi unico camino de salvación pq soy distinto de ti y de todos en la villa, por eso sigo mi camino de ninja, solo el mio, solo el mio, nadie me dira q camino seguir, nadie ni nada ara q me desvie de mi camino, y mi camino es proteger a los q quiero, ese es mi camino,el q yo sigo

**quisiera verte en mi lugar,  
forjando tu destino,  
cn tu sudor como amistad,  
yo me conformo com el mio**

quisiera verte aquí, con mi vida, luchando contra lo q yo luche, peliando por un misero pedaso de pan, por un poco de comida, no tenia amigos, tu si, podrias dejarlos? no teniendo a nadie q te quiera, solo teniendote a ti mismo? siendo tu ,tu amigo, hermano, padres siendo todos los q te quieren, como te verias si te enfermas? nadie te cuida, qn se preocuparia por ti, si solo te tienes a ti? qn te aria la comida? qn te cobijaria cuando te vas a dormir? yo siempre me tube a mi mismo, y por un tmp pensé estaba bn, q conmigos mismo me conformaba, para q querer a qns te pueden ocasionar dolor? para q querer la compañia de qns nunca la tendria?para q querer a alguien q me abandona al llegar su padre a buscarlo? ya no pienso igual...ya no

**te presento a mis heridas,  
cn el tmp cicatrizan,  
solo pienso en continuar,  
a pesar de lo duro q se hace luchar**

estas son mis heridas, este es mi pasado, siempre un dolor constante,siempre haciendo saber su presensia al estar solo, pero ellas cicatrizan, cada vez más rapido, cuando estoy realizando alguna misión, cuando iruka-sensei me invita ramen, cuando nos juntamos con los chicos a celebrar algo, aunq sea tonto, entonces mis heridas casi se curan, pero cuando llego a mi casa, cuando quedo solo, entonces se abren y nesesito de todos para curarlas, nesesito de la ayuda de alguien cuando me atacaste, no pense mas q tu eras cm los de la villa, lo pense pq tu me odias, me odias por algo q no se, sé q me odias, tal vez por ser tu amigo, o por sonreir sin razón, nose pq, pero luchare, y siguire caminando por mi camino, por el mio y de nadie más

**cien veces caido,  
cien veces me levante,  
no dudo en continuar sin mirar a tras**

**cien veces maldito**

**cien veces por caminar siguiendo mi camino, y el de nadie más**

cien veces caido, me sigo cayendo aun, me caigo en el vacio del dolor y de la desesperación, duele levantarse, duele mucho más caer, me levanto, aunq todo trate de tirarme denuevo, aunq todos quieran verme en el suelo, aunq todos quieran verme muerto, no les consedere la diverción de verme triste, llorando, o derrotado, eso nunca, pq no veo hacia atras, pero tonto no soy, aunq sea medio lento muchas veces, se más de lo q aparento, y los perdono, pero aun asi nunca me mostrare triste, pq es parte de mi camino, del camino q solo sigo yo

**cien veces caido,  
cien veces me levante,  
no dudo en continuar sin mirar a tras**

**cien veces maldito **

**cien veces por caminar siguiendo mi camino, y el de nadie más**

camino sin mirar a tras, asi es mi vida, si quiero vivir de forma mas o menos alegre, sé q mirar a tras no me ayudara, sino todo lo contrario, por eso cada vez q caigo no lo demuestro, llorar no solucinara nada, el llanto solo lleva a más llanto, eso es lo q creo, por eso sonrio, pq la sonrisa me salva de muchas cosass, de preguntas q no deseo, de miradas q pasen de mi dolor, prefiero q pasen de mi alegria, estoy maldito, y vivo con ello, pq en mi camino, eso no influye ahí soy libre, ahí soy feliz, es mi camino a seguir, mi camino, es la felicidad

FIN¡

les gusto?porfavor dejen review¡


End file.
